User blog:Mirnish/Final 6 - Analyse.
Hello people, the host with the most here and i'm going to do some kind of analyse to each contestant left on the first roleplay ever, woo-ho, let's get started. Cameron The bubble-boy, i signed up as this character, he is very love between the contestants, but also have a few enemys and have been pointed as one of the mayor threats. Now EpicDestroyer made the Beavers win in his first time as Cameron, and later earned himself immunity with Noah on Korean Teaching And Learning, leading to some contestants point him as a threat, but no the mayor one... Will Cameron fall down to the alliances or he will be praised as the first winner of the roleplay? Also he is very loved due to his smartness and kindness towards each other, a protagonist of the season and part of one of the main alliances, think more about this little boy. Cody Cody, a great guy that everyone loves, he's the Codster, very love around the contestants, and he goes under the table, he actually get only one vote from Scott on earlier eliminations, he is one of we have to take care, he may be turning into the silent one that eats all the contestants at the end and win the roleplay, or he will fall on the next challenges... only the time will let us know. Also, he actually haved immunity one time and was cause Noah choosing Cody to join the immunity and avoid the elimination... Noah and Cody finale upcoming? Duncan This bad guy made his way to final six with a powerful strike, but he have a lack of talking and this can be a mess, he's the anti-hero and he may be the threat than no one expects, more than Cody himself, Duncan have been on risk almost two times and haven't won a challenge or even joined someone immunity, this daredevil guy will made it to the finale or he will be stopped before getting there? Noah Noah have shows us that he isn't a bland guy anymore, he is here and he comes to win, very liked between the contestants and having a great relationship with Dawn, Noah have showed to be the most deserving merger from his team with other one, Noah have won the three challenges of merge so far, so he would have a winning streak and destroy the competition, he is also more dangerous than Cameron, so he needs to watch his back if he doesn't wants to be voted out. Also is one with Tyler, 1 of the 2 characters that never on the show have merged, will be this revolution a foreshadowing? Sky Sky is one of the most loved contestants and popular among all due to his athletism and more, she is fast, smart and well loved, but that great girl power seems to be faded out on the merge due to haven't won any challenge or already joining immunity with someone, she may have alliances, but when they reach the top, they get messy. Also she seems to be one of the most safe contestants on the island, due to her being the only one that only have received a vote, she may run to the final lap, or she would get scrapped on the way to the goal? Tyler Tyler is the funny jock that everyone loves, he is friend of everybody on the island and have shows us that he have some brains to get the win, he doesn't have enemies but many have point him as one threat and many say that if he gets to finale, he may win the final votation due to his big popularity, he have show to be good at challenges, but he haven't won a single one already, but he have joined to immunity by Cameron and Noah help, the most loved contestant of this roleplay will get the win or he will show that popularity isn't all? Also, he is the other Duck remaining and also the other non-merger on the original series being here, he may shows us the same with Noah, that he deserves to win this time? Category:Blog posts